


Even the Darkest of Places

by QuirkyFirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Greater Good (fanfilm)
Genre: "The Greater Good" Fanfilm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyFirst/pseuds/QuirkyFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Broad Stroak's Harry Potter fanfilm, "The Greater Good", this one-shot explores how both Albus and Aberforth deal with the death of their sister.</p><p>"Numbing the pain for a while will only make it worse when you finally feel it." -Albus Dumbledore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Darkest of Places

How could the name of such a vile and heartless man also belong to a place so tranquil?

Albus decided that it couldn't.

He sat with his back to a tree, gazing out at the lush green landscape encompassing him. The smooth rolling hills seemed to dive in and out of the ground like dolphins in the ocean,creating a calming atmosphere around them. Brown and cream colored cabins rested atop some of these hills, perfectly decorated like gingerbread, and others below and behind them, all stuffed full of native people and intoxicating aromas. The smell of molten cheese stirring slowly over a fire had taken the brothers off guard when they entered the bed and breakfast they encountered along the road. It had taken everything in Aberforth not to spend the money in his pocket on a satisfying dinner of Pastelli and mushrooms, despite the knowledge that it was needed to rent a room for the night.

The breeze blew through the young man’s hair, brushing the dark waves from their trained places and pushing them back towards the scalp. The valley was lined with mountains, as far as the eye could see, and for a moment the warlock felt a calming sense of security within it’s natural walls. Albus had taken an easy walk upward, with fantastic views of the three towering, monolithic peaks- Eiger, Mönch and Jungfrau- and he had just begun to tire out when he decided to take a rest. The tree on the top of the hill was a perfect spot for gazing, and he had wasted no time in settling down in the grass located in it's shadow. The beauteous and awe-inspiring view had taken his breath away, and, subsequently, his hunger as well. It was only now that his troubled thoughts began to return to him that the clawing in his stomach did, too. Too much apparation in too short a span of time often caused one to burn one too many calories, as well as lose their lunch. Thankfully, Albus had only experienced the latter side effect. He didn't pay any mind to his stomach’s rumblings, however. With the little money they had, he knew he couldn't do much about them, so why waste energy by fretting? He had already wasted enough of it, as it was…

Switzerland was a lovely place; full of bright blooming flowers in the summer and breathtaking blizzards in the colder months. The specific town the Dumbledore brothers had apparated to wasn't one anyone would consciously pay attention to on the map, but it was lovely nonetheless. It was contently unknown. Besides the village itself, the municipality also included the settlements of Alpiglen, Burglauenen, Grund, Itramen, Mühlebach, Schwendi, Tschingelberg and Wargistal. Each name was certainly a mouthful, particularly the one they were staying in, but Albus didn't seem to have much trouble pronouncing them. He had years of practice, after all.

It was a diamond in the rough, certainly, to those who discovered it. When Aberforth asked why it was there that they had ended up, Albus had shrugged and said it was most likely the utter tranquility of the place that drew them there. He decided not to point out to his brother the sign behind him, displaying the town’s name.

First mentioned in 1146 as Grindelwalt, the Swiss town had since been deemed Grindelwald. Albus, of course, had had no idea the village in Switzerland even existed, nor that it was the namesake of his greatest and oldest friend. That was, of course, what drew him there, not the atmosphere.

Albus knew he needed to get his emotions under control, or else he might never apparate anywhere else again.

He took care not to mention this to Abbey.

                                <> <> <>

Albus seated himself across from his brother at the table in their room. It wasn't much; the walls were peeling paint and everything stunk faintly of goblin feces. Removing his coat, Albus sighed deeply. He had managed to scrape together enough money to purchase a small bowl of stew to split between them. As the elder brother took his first sip of his soup, Aberforth stared him down. He didn't blink; he didn't flinch. Simply stared.

Albus wiped his mouth. “Can we not do this now, Aberforth?”

“You trusted him?”

“I'm in the middle of eating, Abbey.” Albus stated, watching the bobbing vegetables intently. He could feel his brother’s gaze on him .

“You trusted him,” Aberforth hissed again, his hardened eyes slicing through his brother’s heart. “When you knew what he was planning?”

A sigh was heard across the table, as the unresponsive face finally turned and looked up. In his eyes, Aberforth saw remorse, regret, and a self-blamed failure to react in the way he should have. However, despite the death of their sister only hours before, Abbey could find no grief.

“How could you have been so imbecilic.” He sneered. Spit spewed into their shared bowl of soup.

“I wasn't thinking, Aber-”

“Ha!” The youngest brother interrupted. “Ha, oh wow. How obvious! You weren't thinking. That explains and excuses everything, now doesn't it?”

Albus stayed silent. Again he picked up the wooden spoon beside him on the table. His brother, however, grabbed his hand and slammed it back down.

“Now that you've found a way to redirect the blame, are you going to go running back to your precious Grindelwald? Are you two gonna be back to being chums? Best buds?”

“I was blinded, Aberforth!” Albus snapped, anger suddenly heating his tone. “Blinded by a foolish devotion to a man that didn't care.”

“And blind to the devotion of a sister who needed you!” Aberforth retorted, his voice breaking. “She needed you. She needed both her brothers. But you were never there!”

“I was bus-”

“And yet,” Aberforth interrupted, a hiss in his voice. “She still threw herself in the way of your curses. And saved your life.” Chuckling to himself, Aberforth wiped his eyes. “Why?”

Albus started quietly at the ground again. “Love.”

Aberforth scoffed. He leaned back in his chair, arms folded. “You are a fool.”

Albus’ mouth parted in a small “o”. His eyes welled with tears, and he stood quietly, leaving the room. What he didn't know, was that behind him, his brother too was crying.

Albus Dumbledore slept outside that night.

                                  <> <><>

They buried the body in the graveyard back at Godric’s hollow. Abbey had stayed behind and explained things to their father. Albus apperated away before he even finished consoling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a giant fan of Albus, and my sister being a giant fan of Aberforth, this was a joy to write :) Undoubtedly, its dedicated to her. Love you, Beebo.


End file.
